La hora de la diseccion
by JosefoXZ
Summary: En una noche de lluviosa, Urahara encontro una macabra solucion a la soledad de Isshin.


_**Este es otro de mis oneshots que tengo escritos, la historia es curiosa la idea se me ocurrió el 17 de junio (día en que se ubica la historia) de este año, por aquellas fechas andaba inspirado y lo comencé a escribir el 20(que por cierto es mi cumple), luego de varios meses de pensar en la moraleja, por fin se me ocurrió algo y buee… mejor léanlo.**_

_**La historia se ubica en la noche previa a la visita de la familia Kurosaki al panteón por el aniversario luctuoso de Masaki(volumen 3) **_

_**Gracias de antemano.**_

…………………..

………………….

………………….

**La hora de la disección.**

Caminando entre las tumbas sorteando la violenta lluvia, una figura oscura repta buscando donde excavar, su única iluminación son los relámpagos que ocasionalmente encienden el cielo, solo así pueden leer las inscripciones en las lapidas, las lapidas que se comunican como si fueran fantasmas.

Creo que la hemos encontrado – con el tacto logran identificar la pequeña lapida y el altar, era la ubicación exacta, era el lugar indicado para tomar el bisturí y hacerle la incisión a la tierra.

Si, aquí es – la tumba se ilumino por un rayo, acompañado de un sonoro trueno que entumeció los oídos de la somnolienta ciudad, ahí se pudo ver la inscripción con una esencia casi satánica _"Masaki Kurosaki"._

……………………………..

Aquel trueno había logrado provocar lo temido, despertar a Isshin de su pesadilla, su acelerada respiración y el sudor en su cara, hablaban de lo terrible que había sido su sueño.

Su primer reflejo fue mirar el reloj, apenas si pasaba de las tres, entendió que debía volver a dormir sin embargo no sabia si podía lograrlo, respiro hondo para calmar su acelerado corazón, se cobijo de nuevo, a pesar de que sudaba, la noche era fría, se recostó y cerro los ojos, pero esa intensa taquicardia no lo abandonaba.

Maldita lluvia – musito tratando de conciliar el sueño, no había nada peor para Isshin que despertar a mitad de la noche, ese escenario realmente para el era un calvario, no por el desvelo, si no por lo que le provocaba, era en las noches cuando su mente divagaba en terrenos peligrosos, era cuando su ser lidiaba los confines de el dolor, era cuando estaba solo consigo mismo, el único lugar, su mente, donde no podía mostrar esa sonrisa afable y esa actitud despreocupada, lo cual siempre fue su mascara para decir que todo estaba bien, era en esas terribles noches en que la lluvia lo despertaba, cuando mas se sentía solo.

Desde la sala se escuchaban pesados pasos, como si alguien caminara tratando de no hacer ruido, lo primero que pensó, sin abrir los ojos, es que se trataba de Ichigo quien buscaba algún bocadillo nocturno, sin embargo esa presencia que sentía no era la de su hijo, le era familiar y extraña a la vez, por eso era fascinante y tal vez por eso su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido.

No puede ser – soltó una pequeña risa irónica y resignado abrió los ojos, tal vez no volvería a dormir esa noche – parezco un niño asustado – se recargo en el respaldo, las gotas de agua azotaban la ventana, Isshin sonrió al ver como una mariposa negra se posaba en la misma, extendiendo sus alas, maltratadas por la lluvia.

De nuevo escucho el ruido, esta vez era mas seco, mas grave, ahora parecía que bajaban a la clínica, Isshin arrugo la frente ante este hecho, eso si era raro, no había nadie internado, nadie debería estar en el pequeño hospital a esa hora, su mirada regreso a la ventana, pudo ver algo que lo dejo sin aliento, ahora era un cuervo el que se posaba con elegancia, lo miraba con sus ojos rojos, con instintos carroñeros.

Debería ver que es lo que esta pasando – Isshin se puso las pantuflas, abotono su pijama sin dejar de mirar al cuervo, debía reconocer que estaba un poco intimidado ante su presencia, ni siquiera un hollow lo había puesto tan nervioso, eso era simple de explicar, sabia que al hollow lo podía alejar con su espada, pero a ese cuervo no podía alejarlo con nada, ya lo había intentado, ese cuervo apareció desde aquella vez…. Cuando ella lo dejo, ese cuervo solo estaba en su mente.

Sigilosamente bajaba las escaleras, contando sus pasos iniciaba su caminata surrealista, era un lobo intimidado dentro de su propia cueva, su corazón llevaba horas latiendo de esa forma, a mil por hora, como si quisiera salir corriendo.

¿La puerta esta abierta?, ¿que demo..? – el viento entraba a la casa, empujando la humedad hacia adentro, la puerta azotaba una y otra vez, rebotando contra un cojin que había rodado hasta allá, Isshin sintió frió y rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos, era oficial estaba asustado, ¿Qué diría Ichigo si se enterara?

Llego hasta la sala, para cerrar la puerta, lo hizo lentamente, si era verdad que alguien había entrado, debía ser cuidadoso, por lo menos tenia la certeza que no estaban arriba, sus hijos estarían a salvo, el rastro de humedad, en efecto, llevaba la dirección a la clínica, haciendo un inspección mas cercana noto un rastro de tierra y lodo, como si hubieran arrastrado algo sucio por toda la casa.

Esto esta mal, tomo un bat de un viejo armario, al meter la mano para buscarlo sintió caminar por su mano miles de arañas, soltó el bat, para sacudirla, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada, estaba solo con sus nervios, como todas las noches lluviosas, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Conforme se acercaba a la clínica podía escuchar con claridad, algo que lo inquieto aun mas, el sonido de artefactos y de maquinas, parecía que alguien estaba utilizando su equipo, ¿Qué ladrón entra para utilizar equipo medico?, a cada paso que daba el viento soplaba mas fuerte, la lluvia era mas intensa y los truenos eran mas violentos, el ambiente claroscuro de la casa daba la impresión de que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras.

Por fin apareció frente a ellos, sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de desprecio mezclado con alivio, solo era el, pensó; eso lo explicaba todo, se sintió mas seguro al ver que se trataba de esa persona, pero… ¿eso explicaba su miedo?, ¿entonces por que la taquicardia no cesaba?

Urahara, Tessai, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí a estas horas? – Grito Ishin mostrando su estilo serio pero amable, sin siquiera tomarlo con mucho problema, conocía a Urahara, era el rey de lo inverosímil, de el esperaba cualquier cosa, pero merecía una explicación.

Buenas noches Isshin –Urahara lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza, con su ojo de genio analítico, tomando el bisturí con su mano derecha – luces muy mal, ve a dormir.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero necesito saber que hacen en mi casa a estas horas – ellos no lo volteaban a ver, seguían mirando la camilla, discutiendo sobre los métodos que utilizarían en su experimento.

Trabajamos en un nuevo Gigai – Respondió de forma casi inaudible acallado un poco por un trueno.

Si, pero ¿por que en mi clínica? – Isshin se acerco y la pudo ver, el bat cayo de golpe, sus manos ya no le respondían, su quijada se había trabado de nuevo, el frió lo recorría desde la espina hasta los pies.

Era su cabello, tal como lo recordaba, con el mismo brillo que lo deslumbraba, eran sus manos de delicada porcelana, era esa piel que nunca se canso de acariciar, eran exactamente los mismos labios que con el tacto conocía de memoria, ¿hacia cuanto que no miraba su pecho desnudo?, ¿hacia cuanto su voz no le quemaba la piel?, era ella, era ella, era ella la que le provocaba una lujuria necrofilica – ¿MASAKI?

Es difícil verla así, lo se – Urahara sonreía con cadavérica apariencia – pero queremos ayudarte Isshin, es evidente que ya no puedes seguir así – ahora lo miraban con ternura y a la vez con desprecio, los puños de Isshin temblaban revolucionado por esa imagen de su musa dormida.

¿Con que derecho has traído su cuerpo aquí?, te voy a matar – Isshin en verdad sentía que lo haría, nunca se había sentido tan furioso, tuvo ganas de sacar de nuevo su espada y cortarlo en dos.

Falta poco, solo necesito extirparle el corazón – Urahara tomo el bisturí, abrió lentamente su pecho, el filo de la cuchilla era fino, la ruptura en la piel era impecable, Isshin sentía como si su piel fuera cortada al mismo tiempo que la de su mujer.

¿Qué haces?, cabron – la ruptura en su pecho era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer la extracción, Urahara tomo el órgano con los guantes de látex y lo saco lentamente, era repugnante ver latir un corazón putrefacto, escupiendo sangre contaminada de lagrimas, Isshin corrió directamente hacia el, lo golpearía directamente en la cara, era lo que se merecía por tal blasfemia, por mancillar el sagrado templo de su amor.

Sin embargo en ese instante ella abrió los ojos y lanzo un suspiro, en ese momento la taquicardia se detuvo, el corazón de Isshin había dejado de latir.

¿Dónde estoy? – Masaki se levanto lentamente, la herida de su pecho había sido sellada inexplicablemente, Urahara sonreía con la codicia de los genios, congraciado de haber jugado una vez mas a ser dios.

¿M-Masaki? – Isshin estaba frente a ella, era tal cual la recordaba, su misma forma de hablar, la misma forma de respirar, era la resurrección de su única diosa.

Isshin, ¿en verdad eres tu? – ahora lo miraba y le hablaba, incluso le sonreía, ella era real – ven acércate - pero esa sonrisa era diferente, parecía lejana, vacía, como si se tratara de una figura de cartón, o el reflejo de la luna en el agua, la cual cuando la tocas se desvanece.

Y asi fue… el se acerco para tocar su mano y todo se desvaneció, estaba mas fría que nunca como si tomara la mano de una muñeca sin vida, su olor era rancio, era un olor a muerte, su pulso no existía mas, era normal, su corazón había sido extirpado, sonreía, caminaba, hablaba pero ella solo era movida por impulsos de amor artificial.

Vamos Isshin, dale un beso ella lo desea y tu también – pidió Urahara usándolos como conejillos de indias para sus degenerados experimentos, Isshin acerco sus labios a los de ella, sin embargo fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no era mas que un cadáver decadente de lo que algún día fue su esposa, no pudo seguir cuando la vio llorar lagrimas de sangre.

Masaki, tus ojos – Ishin no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio llorar, se sentía culpable y egoísta, pero ¿por que?

Lo siento, prometí que no lloraría…. Pero no puedo evitarlo – Isshin lo comprendió ya no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos, había sido egoísta al querer traerla de vuelta, en realidad el era el único culpable de que ella se haya convertido en un muerto viviente.

Masaki, perdóname tú a mí, por no soportar tú partida – Isshin no pudo evitarlo tampoco, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Te esperare, se que tu lo harías también – la mujer se despidió con un tierno beso, Isshin hundió su espada en el pecho de Masaki, su cuerpo se desvaneció como si se tratara de un espíritu, nada que decir……

Isshin miro a Urahara, el caminaba hacia atrás hundiéndose en la oscuridad, desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta, con su mirada oculta bajo el sombrero y la voz escondida en un eco – las cosas están cambiando – fueron sus palabras antes de disolverse en la habitación.

…………………………..

Isshin se levanto sobresaltado, su despertador había sonado, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, un hondo gemido escapo de su boca para recuperar el aire perdido, todo había sido una pesadilla, la mas terrible en mucho tiempo.

Siempre pasa lo mismo, cada año – Isshin se levanto y lo primero que vio fue el calendario, era el día "17 de junio", el aniversario luctuoso de su mujer, por eso la pesadilla – cada año es lo mismo, si, pero hoy hay algo diferente, lo se…

Papa, date prisa – grito Yuzu desde la sala.

Ya voy cariño, papa se pondrá su traje especial – Isshin se recostó de nuevo, frotando sus ojos con dolor – en aquellos años, no confié en Urahara, por eso no lo deje que me ayudara a recuperar mi poder, tampoco confié en Masaki y en mi arrogancia no le hable de la peligrosidad de los hollow ni de la situación de Ichigo, y por eso la perdí, porque no confié en ellos.

Luces bien, viejo – Ichigo lo saludo con una extraña cordialidad y con su mirada perdida, la misma que mostraba en esas fechas - ¿nos vamos?

Si, hijo – Isshin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo, mientras Yuzu y Karin corrían emocionadas al auto.

Es un día soleado, no creo que llueva esta vez dijo - Karin abandonando su paraguas.

Si, es verdad, ni siquiera hay pronostico de lluvia – agrego Yuzu imitándola.

Aquella vez no confié en ellos, y ese fue mi error, por eso la perdí, pero esta vez, confiare en ti Ichigo, Isshin lo miraba caminar frente a el, en verdad había crecido, confiare en ti y en tu espada.

Niñas – Isshin miro el cielo poniendo una mano en su frente, el sol dominaba con arrogancia el firmamento, una nube solitaria viajaba como un barco por el océano, y un cuervo negro planeaba por los aires – lleven su paraguas, hoy va a llover.

…………………………………………

……

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y su equipo.**_

_**Como dato curioso, esta historia seria la quinta entrega de mi "Diario Karakura", así lo planee pero yo tengo una especie de regla friky, que dicta que en el diario siempre debe aparecer Tatsuki como una especie de simbolismo de Karakura, y aquí no encontré un argumento para meterla.**_


End file.
